Kung Fu Panda One-Shot: Truth or Dare
by jweaks2016
Summary: Inspired by Animation Universe 2005's truth or dare story. The masters of the Jade Palace gather together for a fun game of truth or dare. Imitations, laughs, and a beating of a lifetime for Kiro. This one-shot is just laughs and humor. If your looking for a chuckle, read the story! Now for a little vacation from story making. I will be back though! As always, more to come...
1. Truth or Dare

**Hey everyone! Glad you guys enjoyed that last series of mine! Here's just a little humorous one shot! No unexpected twists or epic battles, just a little funny story I've cooked up for fun!**

**Enjoy…**

*With the heroes, two months later*

"I'm so bored!" Po exclaimed as he sat in the kitchen.

"Well, Tang is asleep now. Finally. I swear, the kid never stops crying. He's got a long ways to go before he can become a fearless warrior like myself." Tigress replied.

The panda snorted which drew a glare from his wife.

"Sorry, but you do realize that not many people are hardcore like you, right?" The Dragon Warrior asked.

Tigress only shrugged in reply and began to stock food in the palace pantry. "So, what will you do to get rid of your boredom?"

Po thought for a moment, and then got an idea. "Hey, I know! When I was little, I saw kids laughing and having a good time playing this game called truth or dare! It was like someone could either choose to tell a truthful fact about themselves or do a crazy dare someone came up with! Let's do that!"

"I don't know, Po. It seems…odd." His wife replied.

The panda got up and started jogging to the main hall. "Have fun stacking food boxes!"

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess it does sound a little fun."

*With the heroes, minus Tigress, in the main hall, fifteen minutes later*

"Well, we're all here Po. Let's start this thing!" Monkey cheered.

"I'm surprised we all had nothing going on and no criminals to fight." Crane stated.

"Well, it's nice to have a little break from all of that!" Mei Ling responded.

"Okay, so who goes first?" Mantis asked.

Kiro's hand shot up in the air and waved it around excitedly.

"Alright. Kiro, truth or dare?" The bug asked.

"What? I thought I was gonna do the asking! Aw, man! Fine. I guess…truth!" The white tiger said.

"Okay…What is the stupidest thing that you've ever done?" Mantis questioned.

"Welp, I would say getting married…"

Mei Ling stared daggers at her husband.

"…But that would be a lie." The white tiger added quickly. "I'd say the dumbest thing I've ever done was when I tried to beat Master Shark in a contest to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest!"

Everyone started cracking up at the end of Kiro's answer.

"Oh man! You actually attempted that?" Monkey howled.

"Yeah…Passed out too from lack of oxygen." Kiro added, rubbing the back of his neck.

This made the heroes cackle even harder.

"Alright, my turn! Kiro, truth or dare?" Crane asked.

"Well, since truth didn't turn out so good last time, I'll go with dare!" The tiger answered.

"I dare you to get into Tigress' room without being mauled!" The avian stated.

"WHAT? You're asking me to commit suicide here, bird!" Kiro whined.

"You chose dare…" Crane taunted.

Kiro stood up and began walking to his sister's room where Tigress already waited outside her door.

"I hate you all!" Kiro called out as he walked up to Tigress. "Hey, Ti? Yeah, Po says that something's wrong with Tang and he doesn't know what."

"What? I'll be right back!" Tigress said rapidly as she ran off to Tang's room.

Kiro opened the door and disappeared into her room.

"He actually did it!" Viper said with an unbelieving tone.

They all watched as the female tiger walked back to where Kiro had previously stood. "There was nothing wrong wi—WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"Truth or dare! Don't kill me!" They heard Kiro whimper.

Tigress charged into her room and the next thing they knew Kiro burst into the Jade Palace through the front door and started running about; and angry Tigress chasing him. Apparently, he had escaped through the window and ran around to the front of the palace.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! CRANE, YOU'RE DEAD!" Kiro shouted as he continued to flee his angry sister.

"Well, I guess that concludes truth or dare for Kiro for right now. Me next!" Viper stated excitedly.

"Alright, Viper, truth or dare?" Mei Ling asked.

"Truth!"

"Have you ever had a real boyfriend before you met Crane?"

"Not really, no. I just wasn't into the snakes from my village, but I always had a fascination for birds; especially cranes." Viper replied, blushing.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kiro screamed as Tigress pulled him to the ground and started wasting him. "PO! DO SOMETHING!"

"Sorry buddy! You got yourself into this one!" Po called out. "Truth or dare, Vi?"

"Let's go with dare this time!" The snake replied, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"I dare you to…swing from the rafters using only your tail!"

Viper slithered up a pillar and began to swing from the beams of the ceiling like an acrobat.

"Impressive!" Tigress stated, looking at her friend before she went back to beating up her little brother.

Once Viper had slithered down, it was Monkey's turn to ask her a question. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm…Truth!" Viper replied cheerfully.

"What was your first opinion of me when I first arrived here?" The chimp asked.

"Well, I thought that you were a goof off and a slacker. You've liven up to the goof off part of it!" The snake responded.

"Hey, since we haven't gotten all day, how about we limit this whole thing to five questions, hm?" Mantis asked.

"SOMEBODY! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS RIGHT! HELP ME!" Kiro shouted.

"Nah, I don't think that we should do that. What fun would that be?" Po asked.

"Vi, truth or dare?" Crane asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to change the kids' diapers for a month without complaining or making me do it!" The avian stated, puffing out his chest.

"You're using this to your own advantage! No fair!" Viper whined. "Fine, but you're sleeping in your old room and not in ours!"

Crane's head sunk down in misery. "Dang…"

"Any other questions? No? Alright! My turn to ask! Tigress! Get over here! I wanna ask you some questions!" The snake called out.

Tigress walked over dragging a battered and bruised Kiro and sat down. Kiro's eyes were facing opposite directions and his tongue hung out of the right side of his mouth. He had a black eye and snot began to run out of his nose.

"You're a brutal person, ya know that?" Kiro croaked.

"You want another punch?" Tigress asked, grinning evilly.

"No more for me, thanks! I'm the designated cart driver!" The white tiger replied with only half of a sane mind.

"You really shouldn't have messed him up so bad, even if he did have it coming to him." Mei Ling stated.

"That's right honey, defend your husband!" Kiro said; his voice cracking as he waved his index finger in the air.

Mei Ling leaned over to look at her spouse. "Hush."

"Tigress, truth or dare?" Viper asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to—"

"Be nicer to others?" Kiro cut in.

Tigress socked her brother in the jaw then turned back to the snake. "Continue."

"I dare you to say that you're not that hardcore!" Viper exclaimed.

"Never."

"Do it!"

"No way."

"You accepted the dare, so now you have to do it!"

Tigress sighed heavily and mumbled, "I'm not that hardcore…"

"What was that?" Viper asked as she leaned in closer to hear her friend.

All the snake heard, though, was a low growl emit from Tigress, making the snake retreat back.

"Moving on! Tigress, truth or dare?" Monkey asked.

"Truth."

"Alright. Um…How long did you have a crush on Po?"

Tigress blushed a little, but it was hidden by her fur. "It started when he faced Shen's armada and deflected the firework balls."

"Guys, now let's not all team up on Tigress and make her do ridiculous stuff!" Mei Ling stated.

"How can you stick up for someone who just wailed on your husband?" Kiro moaned.

"Thank you, Mei Ling." Tigress added, nodding at the lioness.

"However, truth or dare?" Mei Ling asked, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Uh, dare?" The female tiger responded; a little confused.

"I dare you to say that I'm a better fighter than you!"

"What happened to 'let's not team up on Tigress?'"

"Say it and we'll move on!"

Tigress stood up. "Do you wanna end up like your husband?"

"Bring it!" Mei Ling jeered, getting into her fighting stance.

As the girls began to fight against each other, the group continued their game.

"This is supposed to be fun? We're at each other's throats!" Crane exclaimed.

"Crane's turn to do the questions!" Monkey cheered.

"Alright. Buddy, truth or dare?" Po asked.

"Truth!"

"How long did YOU have a crush on Viper?"

"Uh…Ever since I first met her." The avian replied nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, same with me!" Viper added, looking lovingly at her husband.

"Truth or dare?" Kiro asked, slowly getting up off of the ground.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to do an impression of Po!" The white tiger challenged.

"You wouldn't mind?" Crane asked, turning to the panda.

"Not at all! Go ahead!" The Dragon Warrior replied.

The avian got up and walked out of the Jade Palace, then came back in. He had morphed into that of Po and was gasping and wheezing. "Man, why does this staircase feel like they're getting longer every time? Kiro, next time, we're taking your rocket cart!"

He then proceeded to flop down on the ground and ask for a bowl of noodles. Everyone roared with laughter, including Po.

"Spot on impression! Hilarious!" The panda cackled.

"Do me next!" Monkey called out.

Crane morphed into the chimp and started walking about. "Where're my almond cookies? PO, DID YOU TAKE THEM AGAIN? Oh! Mantis! I've got this great idea for a new prank we can pull on Crane! He won't see it coming!"

The others erupted in laughter and cheering at Crane's pinpoint imitation.

"Do Kiro!" Po exclaimed.

"This should be interesting…" The white tiger murmured.

Crane changed into Kiro and ran over to Mei Ling. "You didn't protect me from my psycho sister? How could you? I trusted you…You betrayed me! The consequences will be severe! You must potty train Dega and Lupa by yourself! No help from me!"

"Is that so? Well, maybe you having to sleep on the couch out here for a few nights will change your mind!" Mei Ling huffed as she stopped fighting Tigress.

"WHAT? Hey! I'm over here!" Kiro hollered.

The lioness looked back and forth a few times and then noticed Crane was missing from the group. "Crane…"

The avian changed back into his normal self again. "Hey…"

After Monkey, Mantis, and Mei Ling finishing their turns, it was Po's turn to answer some questions.

"So, Po, truth or dare?" Tigress asked, sitting down next to the frightened Kiro.

"Truth!"

"Were you ever afraid when you faced Sage, Tai Lung, Shen, or Jow?"

"All of them. Every single time." The panda replied.

"Po, truth or dare?" Kiro asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make Ti be nicer to me!"

"Oh, quit complaining ya baby! You knew you shouldn't have gone into my room!" Tigress snapped.

"Maybe you could be a little nicer to him. He is your brother after all." Po suggested.

"Alright. Only because he's family, though." His wife answered after thinking for a moment.

After juggling swords, running through the pit of fire, and answering questions like 'What was his most embarrassing moment,' being when he ate too much one night and had to literally roll downstairs from his old room to help his dad with the shop, it came down to the final question of the game.

"Po," Crane asked, interlocking his wings, "Truth or dare?"

Po narrowed his eyes and changed his voice so it became deeper. "You do not know the kind of powers you are dealing with, Master Crane. Dare!"

Crane grinned. "I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to… RUN UP AND DOWN THE PALACE STEPS TEN TIMES!"

The panda's eyes widened. The only thing that Po was horribly bad at and could never do, was run.

Viper gasped. "You know that he can't do that!"

"Pure evil!" Monkey added.

The avian tipped his hat a little towards the Dragon Warrior. "You chose dare, Dragon Warrior. Do it!"

The panda got up and glared at Crane. "I'll do it, but your training tomorrow is gonna be severely difficult. I guarantee that!"

Crane gulped and lowered his head. "I regret my choice of dare already…"

*Two hours later*

After finishing his task…miraculously, Po passed out in the main hall of the Jade Palace. He was immediately rushed to the palace clinic and put under surveillance for any serious problems. Luckily, there were none. The Dragon Warrior was just tired and sore from head to toe.

"Let's never do this game again. It's too dangerous." Viper stated.

"Agreed." The others replied, simultaneously.

**There it is! A little humorous one-shot for you guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Be sure to leave your review with your thoughts about this little story and follow/favorite it if you want! It'd make me really happy!**

**I'm gonna take some time off to relax before I start on the new series!**

**Signing off for now, but there will be more to come…**


	2. Author's Message: New Series Released!

**Hey everyone! Just letting you guys know that the first chapter of the new series I'm writing is up! It's primarily focused on the children of the old heroes of the Jade Palace and the new team of heroes who fight against the threats that rise to do the people of China harm. It contains OCs from Animation Universe 2005 and SpiritualLoneWolf XIII as well as some editing done by M4dG4rl and Fox Mcloud SNR!**

**Check it out!**


End file.
